The Loft
by sergeant peace
Summary: Weiss Schnee has left the safety of her mansion for a chance at a normal life...well...as normal as it can get sharing a Loft with a Bouncer, a hyper active Mechanic, and a Bookworm with an attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Schnee walked through the crowded streets of Vale, dragging behind a single rolling duffle bag behind her, a case was slung across her back, she was looking down at a card in her hand, trying to find a certain apartment, "Come on…" she muttered, "Beacon Apartments…Beacon apartments…Beacon Apartments!" she said happily, seeing the twenty floor building, she opened the door and was met by a doorman.

"Good evening miss." He said with a smile, "how may I help you?"

"Um yes I'm looking for apartment...223? Ms. Xiao Long said she would be here today."

"Ah yes, she mentioned we were getting a new Tenant, my names Dan, I'm the door man."

"Dan the door man?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes, now I'll buzz the girls and let them know you're here, I'll also put a work order in to get you a key, they're on the top floor, the Loft, it occupies the entire top floor, the door should be open when you get there."

"Thank you very much." She said, walking towards the elevator, the elevator door opened and a blur shout out, slamming into Weiss and bowling her over, as she fell on her back there was a loud crack! Making Weiss' eyes widen.

"Sorry!" the girl who ran into her said, "I didn't mean-"

"No, no, no, please, no…" Weiss whispered, taking the case off her back and opening it up, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the violin inside was intact, she looked at the case and found a large crack on It, "you…you dolt!" she shouted at the girl who had slammed into her, "do you realize what could've happened!?"

'Uh…I…"

"You could've destroyed my violin! Do you know what this means to me!?"

"I…I…"

"God you…you…stupid dolt!" she shouted again, stomping into the elevator and punching the floor number, leaving the girl sitting on the lobby floor, completely confused.

Weiss took a deep breath as the elevator reached the top floor, "okay…everything's fine…just have to…move in and meet everyone…" she took another deep breath as the elevator opened, revealing a short hallway that lead to a single door, she slowly reached forward and knocked on the door, within three seconds it opened up to reveal a blonde woman, still in pajamas, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, "Ruby did you forget your key again…your not ruby…"

"Um…no…I'm…Weiss Sch-I'm Weiss Winter, your new roommate." She hesitated, hoping she didn't notice her slip up.

"Winter…right…" she yawned, "you can come in." she mumbled walking back into the loft.

"Did…I wake you?" Weiss asked, looking around the loft, it had ceiling to floor windows on one side, the walls were white, and were covered in several different posters, the living room was three feet lower then the rest of the loft, creating built in seats into the ground around the TV, with the kitchen in easy view, _wow this place is nice…_ Weiss thought.

"Nah, I just got off work not too long ago." She said with another yawn.

'It's eight in the morning."

"Yep! I work nights at a club not too far from here, head bouncer." She said with a prideful smirk, "I'm actually surprised you came in so early."

'What can I say, wanted to get a jump on things." Weiss said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Well, your room is down that hall, last door on your left right next to it is the bathroom so you may have to fight for it in the mornings with my sister, down the other hall leads to the pool, and the kitchens fully stocked for now." She turned to Weiss and smiled, "I'm Yang by the way, Yang Xiao long."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Weiss said.

"Yeah, so anyways, I'm gonna go get some sleep, you can go get settled in and what not, g'night." And with that Yang stumbled down the hallway and into what Weiss assumed was her room. Weiss followed and watched Yang disappear behind a yellow and black door, there were four other doors, one was beside Yangs' and was painted with a purple cat and a black background, on the left were the other three doors, two were unpainted, one had a single red rose painted on it, Weiss opened the door and peaked in, finding a messy room, several different posters of famous bands littered the walls. An Xbox was hooked up to a flatscreen In the corner of the room, "hmm…she better not be loud." Weiss muttered, walking out and closing the door, she walked into her room which only had a bed and dresser, she put her duffle bag down and put her violin case on the bed and opened it up, she pulled the violin out and ran a finger across the strings, she smiled and put it down on the bed and opened up her Duffle, she quickly hung up what little clothes she had brought and then picked up her violin again, she looked at it for a little while longer, before putting it in the broken case and putting it on the ground beside her bed, then she laid down and slowly closed her eyes, opting to go for a nap instead of trying to start a job hunt. When she woke up, she could hear a conversation going on outside.

"it couldn't have been that bad Ruby." Yang said.

"It was!" a slightly familiar voice exclaimed as Weiss got out of bed and slowly moved to the door "I mean…it was an accident…I didn't mean to just…shoot out and slam into her, but I didn't mean to do it…then she started shouting and I didn't know what to do and I really wanted her to stop-"

"You!" Weiss shouted when she walked out of her room,

'AH! It's happening again!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto Yang.

"Oh my god, you really did run into her."

"It was an accident!" Ruby said again.

"Accident or not, you almost broke my violin." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry." Ruby mumbled, letting go of Yang, and looking at Weiss with wary eyes.

Weiss looked at Ruby, the young girl was trying to cover her face with her red sweaters hood, "you're…you're just lucky the violin didn't break." She muttered.

"I…really am sorry…" Ruby mumbled.

"Its…it's alright…"

"See? Now we're all friends." Yang said with a smirk, "how about we order some pizza before I go to work?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Um…sure…sounds fun." Weiss agreed reluctantly. Soon Yang had ordered three pizzas and a big cookie, "whelp I gotta go kids!" Yang shouted, walking towards the door, "have fun, don't kill each other, and Blake will be home in a few minutes."

"Bye Yang!" Ruby shouted happily.

Weiss sat down in the living room, crossing her legs as she did.

"So…" Ruby said, walking over to the couch and sitting crisscross on it, "where are you from?"

"Um…Atlas actually." She said, laying her hands in her lap.

"Oh! Why'd you come all the way to Vale?"

"Oh you know…" Weiss said with a small, uneasy laugh, "wanted to see a little more of the world and…and get a start on my life…w-what about you?"

"Oh I used to live in a small village outside of Vale named Patch, when I graduated high school I moved in with Yang, I got a job and I'm even taking classes at the university!"

"How old are you?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I'm seventeen." Ruby said proudly, "and a half."

"A bit young to be living in an apartment with your sister and two other women."

"I'm old enough." Ruby said, crossing her arms.

"What do you do for your job?" Weiss asked.

"i'm a Mechanic at Qrow's Garage, I also help down at the local Gym, I work the desk, and help the head trainer."

"With what?"

"Fighting," Ruby said, jumping up and throwing a few punches into the air before losing balance and falling back on the cushions.

Weiss laughed, covering her mouth as she did.

"What?" Ruby asked while hanging upside down on the couch.

'Nothing, I just can't imagine a little girl like you fighting."

"I happen to be one of the best at the gym." Ruby said, rolling onto the floor and standing up, she struck what she thought was a fearsome pose, "even the guys are scared to fight me."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss scoffed.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"Very mature," Weiss said.

"I know you are but what am I." Ruby said, "…wait…"

Weiss just rolled her eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Ruby watched her and shook her head as the front door opened. "Blake!" Ruby said happily.

"Your pizza guy's behind me." Blake said walking into the room, she looked over to where Weiss was standing, Weiss looked her over, the girl was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a nametag pinned to it, a bow in her hair kept it back., she regarded Weiss with cat-like eyes. "You must be the new tenant." Blake said stoically.

"Yes, I'm Weiss Winter."

"Huh, okay." Blake said, walking over to the pizza guy and taking one of the boxes, "I'll be in my room Ruby," Blake said, walking towards her room.

"Bye Blake!" Ruby said happily, paying for the pizza and putting the boxes on the table.

Weiss watched her leave, "what was her problem?" Weiss asked, taking a slice of pizza.

"Blake isn't the most social of people…actually I think she hates anyone who isn't Yang…she tolerates me…only because we both like the same book…okay I saw the movie and she read the but it's the same thing!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and took a box of pizza and walked towards her room.

'Bye!" Ruby shouted happily.

Weiss walked into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her, she put the pizza down on the dresser, and then looked at her Violin, she sighed, 'I don't want to get grease on it…" she reasoned as she picked it up and pulled the bow out of the case, she drug the bow across the strings, smiling at the sound they made, she then started to play vitali's Chaconne, at first it was perfect and concise, following the score to the letter as if she had it open in front of her, then she slowly started adding her own flares and harmonies, getting lost in the music as she walked back and forth along her floor, closing her eyes as she played, when she finished she let out a sigh of content before putting it back on it's stand and opening the pizza box, she pulled a slice of peperoni out and took a bite.

"um…Weiss…" Ruby's voice came along with a timid knock on the door, "um…do you want to watch a movie…or…something?"

Weiss sighed, she really didn't want to have to deal with the teenager, but she had the feeling that if she ignored her, life at the loft would become unbearable, she unlocked the door and looked at Ruby, "What movie do you have in mind?"

"I…I don't know..." Ruby mumbled, scratching her head, "I…didn't think I'd get this far…have…you seen Red Vs. Blue?"

(LINEBREAK)

Weiss laughed alongside Ruby as she watched the antics of blue team, "oh that's my favorite part!" Ruby giggled, " ' it's not pink it's lightish red!' so freakin' funny!"

"You're right." Weiss admitted, "I didn't think it'd be this good, but you were right."

"You should really start trusting me." Ruby said smugly, crossing her arms, "I am a force of nature!"

"You're something." Weiss said, yawning, "What time is it?"

"Time for Red Vs. Blue episode three of the blood gulch Chronicles!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Weiss said, "it's getting late, and I have to go find a job in the morning.

"Oh! Can I come."

"No," Weiss said, standing up and walking towards her room.

"Please! I'll be real quiet and I know my way around town, and and-"

"No," she said again, walking into her room

Ruby smirked, "I know the places that pay well."

Weiss stopped and looked at her, "is that so?"

"Yep," Ruby said, looking at her nails with mock boredom, "They pay well, and they're hiring."

Weiss let out a sigh, "okay fine, you can come along," she grumbled.

Ruby cheered and bounded across the room, "you won't regret it!" she shouted, wrapping Weiss in a hug.

Weiss blushed and looked away, "y-yeah yeah, just go to sleep! I want to leave early."


	2. Chapter 2

"and why are you interested in working here?"

that question had been asked several times over the last few hours, and in all honesty, Weiss was tired of hearing it, but just like always she put a smile on her face and responded, "I'm very good at talking with people," she said, "it's natural, and easy for me, so why not be a waitress at a renowned restaurant, I'm sure I can interact with the customers better than any other waitress."

the man looked at her with calculating eyes, "say I do hire you, what would your preferred choice of hours be? Afternoons or mornings?"

"I would have to say afternoons," she said, "I don't have a car of my own, and my roommates don't have work until the afternoons."

He nodded and wrote something down. "well, everything seems in order," he looked up at her and offered her a small smile, "we'll give you a call."

Weiss visibly slumped, she had heard that all too many times that day, "thank you," she said courteously, shaking his hand and walking out, where Ruby was tossing bits of bread at birds, "what are you doing?" Weiss asked her.

"Feeding birds," she said, "so how'd it go?"

"they said they'd call me." Weiss said.

"yikes," Ruby winced, "that usually means-"

'I know what it means." She snaps, sitting on the curb next to Ruby and glared at the pigeons.

"relax Weiss," Ruby said with a smile, "I'm sure someone will hire you, you just gotta keep looking."

"this is the sixth place we've been to today Ruby." Weiss grumbled, "and all of them have said the same thing."

"you need food!" Ruby declared, standing up and holding a hand out to Weiss.

"what?" Weiss asked.

"you need food, we've been at it all day and you haven't had a bite to eat since last night!" she took Weiss's hand and pulled her up, 'Come on, I know a great Diner close by.'

she huffed, "Fine, do they serve salad there?"

Ruby looked at her like she had grown a second head, "eating a salad…at a lunch!? No way! You're eating a hamburger!"

"why would I do that?" Weiss demanded.

"Because they're delicious!"

"and they're greasy and fat."

"that's what makes them so good! It's comfort food! Something that everyone eats when they need a pick me up." Ruby looked Weiss dead in the eye, "you have eaten hamburgers before, right?"

"…"

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN HAMBURGERS BEFORE!?"

"be quiet you dolt!" Weiss snapped, turning red.

"this is unacceptable!" Ruby cried, "you have to at least try it!"

"why should i?"

Ruby thought about it for a while, "hmm…if you try it, and you like it, then I'll have Yang make her world famous bacon burgers tonight."

"and what if I don't like it, which I already know I don't?" Weiss asked.

"then I'll pay for your food today and tonight for dinner, Deal?"

Weiss watched her silently, then nodded, "Deal."

Ren's Diner was a fairly average sized restaurant, windows covered the front of the diner, allowing an easy visual into a retro-esque scene, checkered floors, red leather seats and chrome, all tied together by a bar where one could watch the cook and the waitresses work, booths ringed the outside of the spacious room, and it was at one of these booths that Weiss glared at Ruby, "can't believe you wouldn't even let me choose which burger I'd get."

"you don't know which ones are good." She said, "I ordered the best one for you, and I swear if your taste buds don't explode from the sheer deliciousness of it then I'll-hide!" Ruby squeaked out, diving underneath the table.

"what the-ruby what are you doing!?" Weiss demanded, looking at her.

'Don't look at me!...act natural."

Weiss sighed and decided to play along, "okay, why am I acting natural?"

"do you see the girl that just walked in here?" Ruby whispered. Weiss looked out the corner of her eye and saw a blonde haired woman standing at the bar, talking to one of the waitresses, "yeah? So?"

"she goes to my Gym, her name's Arslan, I don't want her to see me.'

"well that's apparent," Weiss scoffed, "Why?"

"she always makes me look stupid…teasing me and making me splutter, I don't like it!"

Weiss glanced at the woman out of the corner of her eye again, she was just leaning against the counter, leisurely talking to the waitress, until her amber eyes trailed over to Weiss,

"she's looking over here," Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"act natural!"

"I am, stop talking to-may I help you?" Weiss asked as Arslan walked up to her.

"yeah, I was just going to ask if you knew who that backpack belonged to?" she asked, pointing at Ruby's red and black bag, Weiss was a little surprised at her slight accent, she couldn't really place where it was from, but it was noticeable.

"Oh, that belongs to my friend," Weiss said, "she just left to go to work, guess she forgot her bag."

"hmm…" Arslan looked around, "well, if you want, I can take it to her, me and her go to the same Gym."

"that's alright, I can just drop it off at our loft," Weiss said.

Arslan looked surprised for a few seconds, then realization hit her, 'Oh! You're the new roommate she was talking to Pyrrha about."

"um…yeah…that's me, Weiss Winter, at your service." Weiss said, holding her hand out.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Weiss," Arslan chuckled, shaking her hand, and almost breaking it, "I'm Arslan Altan."

"yes, I've heard about you too." Weiss said, trying not to clutch her hand in pain.

"all good things I hope."

"something like that," Weiss mumbled.

Arslan just smiled, "well, I need to go finish my jog, I'll catch ya later Weiss," she then peaked under the table and said, "Good-bye ruby." Then walked away.

Ruby slowly reappeared across from Weiss, completely red faced, "I hate her…" she muttered.

"she didn't seem that bad," Weiss tried to reason, "though she did almost break my hand."

"she doesn't know how to just talk normally, all she does is flirt and tease me!"

"mhmm…"

"It makes me flustered, and then I can't think straight, and then I become more accident prone and why does she keep targeting me!"

Weiss suddenly started to chuckle, the chuckle slowly turned into a giggle and then she was full on laughing.

"It's not funny," Ruby complained.

"it-it-it is!" Weiss spluttered, trying in vain to cover her mouth as she laughed, "she's smitten with you!"

"a…wha…"

'she has a crush on you, you dolt!" Weiss said, "she's trying to get you to notice her."

"no," Ruby said, waving it off, 'there's no way…nope no way…not in a million years…me…her…together, together…no way…"

"here's your food!" their excitable redhead waitress exclaimed, putting down two platters in front of them, both held the exact same thing, a double cheese burger with everything on it, golden fries, and a strawberry milkshake.

"thanks Nora!" Ruby said hurriedly, taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"anything for our number one customer!" Nora said, skipping away.

"Say what you want Ruby," Weiss said, reaching for a napkin and unfolding it in her lap, "I think she has a crush on you, and you might have a little one on her."

"Pfft, as if." Ruby mumbled as she swallowed her food, "now eat your burger!"

Weiss looked at the burger with a mix of disdain and intrigue, it certainly looked delicious, but the grease leaking out of the patty made her hesitate, 'Is this at all healthy for you?"

"nope!" Ruby chirped, "but it's really good, and it's got veggies!"

"Veggies that've been grilled." Weiss muttered.

"Just take a bite! If you don't like it you can order your boring salad."

Weiss sighed and picked up the burger, she slowly bit into it and almost let out a moan from how delicious it was.

Ruby grinned in victory, "told you they were good," she said smugly.

"you were right Ruby." Weiss said as she swallowed her bite, "Completely delicious."

"just wait until you eat Yang's hunger buster." Ruby said as she texted her sister, "your head will explode!"

"well I doubt that, but if it's anything like this, I'll be enjoying it thoroughly."

Ruby giggled, "you speak so good." She said, biting her burger.

"Well, I speak so well." She corrected.

"whatever," Ruby said through her mouthful of food.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "finish swallowing before you talk you dunce." She took a bite of her own burger and looked around, there was a couple of people eating in the diner, but for the most part it was empty. As she continued to eat, she realized she could hear someone swearing under their breath, she looked around and found herself looking at a well-dressed man looking over several papers. She tried to get back to her burger, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stood and walked over to him, "Excuse me sir," she said politely, "do you need some help?"

He looked up at her, "maybe a little bit," he said reservedly, "I can't get my accounts to balance out for this year, I either come up short, or over."

"let me see," Weiss said, looking over all the accounts, the bank statements and the ledgers, 'here's your problem," she said, pointing something out on his cash account, "you didn't put anything down for these sales in any of the other accounts, you're also missing about eight hundred dollars from your capital, but looking into your expenses I've managed to find them."

"hmm…you're really good at this." he said, looking at her with a nod of appreciation.

"I've taken a class or two," Weiss said, "I have my accountants license."

"well, if you're looking for a job, I'd always be happy to hire you."

Weiss' eyes widened, "s-seriously?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm Lie Ren, I own this diner, would you like a job?"

"y-yes! Of course! Thank you!"

Ren stood up, "lets iron out the details tomorrow, be here by eleven."

"yes sir, thank you!" she said as Ren walked out, pulling out his cell as he walked.

"what happened?" Ruby asked, walking over, nibbling on a cookie.

"I…I just got a job!" she exclaimed.

"you got a job!" Ruby squealed."Calm down Ruby!" Weiss chastised, instantly going back to a more professional manner, 'let's get home and tell Yang the good news."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Congratulations Weiss!" Yang said to Weiss after Ruby got done explaining things to yang, "knew you'd get a job soon."

"Thank you Yang." Weiss said politely.

"which is why we need you to make the hunger-buster tonight!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang smiled, "well, it is a big occasion." She said, "I'll start prepping the meat, you two go let Blake know what's going on, okay?"

"okay!" Ruby said, running down the hall.

"oh and Sun's over so- "

"RUBY CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"MY EYES!"

"don't, barge in…" Yang sighed, looking over at her sister who was now staggering back clutching her eyes.

"it burns!" Ruby cried, falling onto the couch while Weiss rolled her eyes.

"who's Sun?" Weiss asked.

"I'm Sun." a deep voice said, making Weiss look up and shrink back slightly as she watched the monkey-tailed Faunus boy walk out of Blake's room in nothing but jeans, "what's up?"

"Hey Sun," Yang greeted, pulling out a couple of packets of beef, "you staying for Dinner?"

"might as well," he said with a smile, sitting in a seat across from Weiss, "so, you're the new Roommate huh?" he held out a hand, "nice to meet you, names Sun Wukong."

Weiss hesitantly shook her hand, "Weiss Winter."

"Winter? That's not what Blake-" he stopped as two slender arms draped themselves over his shoulders.

"what I said was a secret," Blake said to Sun, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "not worth repeating."

"hehe…right…"

Weiss looked Blake over, narrowing her eyes at the oversized button up shirt she was wearing in lieu of actual clothes, "and what were you saying that concerned my name?"

"Just told Sun I thought you looked like someone I saw on TV." She said, giving Weiss a knowing look, making her freeze up, "But I doubt you know her."

"p-p-probably not," Weiss stuttered, clearing her throat, "So, Sun…you're Blake's…boyfriend?"

"yep," he said with a grin, "I'm her little love monkey."

"please don't make me throw up!" Ruby groaned from the couch, "sheesh I'm gonna need therapy."

"You know you need to knock before entering a room." Blake said bluntly as she sat down in a chair next to Sun, putting her feet in his lap.

"not in the middle of the day!"

Weiss just laughed, "it couldn't have been that bad Ruby." She said.

"it was! They were rolling around on the bed and-"

"-okay!" Yang said loudly, slapping a pound of ground beef into a bowl, "no need to talk about what you saw, I think we all get the concept."

Everyone hastily agreed.

"I got a question to ask." Sun said, looking at Weiss, instantly she tensed up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"is your hair naturally white? Or is it dyed?"

Weiss blinked in confusion, "I…what?"

"is your hair naturally white?" he asked again, "because that would be awesome if it is."

"no way," Yang said, throwing the now completed patties on the grill, "it has to be dyed right?"

"actually, it's not." Weiss said, absentmindedly playin with her hair, "it's a trait I got from my mother's side of the family."

"that's so awesome." Ruby said, wandering over from the couch, sitting across from Blake.

"how can it be naturally white?" Yang asked, looking at Weiss, "I mean, it's gotta be super rare right? The only other people I know that has pure white hair like that are the Schnee's, you related to them or something?"

"n-not that I know of." Weiss said, not looking at Yang.

"hmm…alright, if you say so." Yang said with a carefree shrug.

"what's your views on the Schnee's Weiss?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"whatever do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Blake.

"what do you think of them?" she asked, "do you approve of their business ventures? They're treatment of workers they're-"

"-Blake." Yang cut her off, "house rules, no going political in the loft."

"Yeah!" Ruby piped up, 'My head still hurts from the Atlas speech."

"same," Sun said, giving a nervous chuckle as Blake glared at him.

"there's house rules?" Weiss asked, happy to change the subject.

"yeah," Yang said, "we had to because of several things that have happened, both involving us, and not involving us."

"like house rule number seven, we are not allowed to talk politics in the loft." Ruby said, "on account of someone-" Yang and Ruby looked at Blake, "who keeps going on tirades."

'and scratches when she's mad." Yang muttered, rubbing her arm.

"that was an accident." Blake muttered, blushing slightly while Sun laughed, "what about house rule number 23, no setting up romantic dates in the living room because someone-" she glared at Yang, "thought sitting around a bunch of lit candles naked was a good way to woo her boyfriend."

"did you-" Weiss started, looking at Yang.

"Yeah not my best idea," she said, scratching her head, "caught the couch on fire, then Ruby walked in-"

"more mentally scarring then seeing Uncle Qrow with that one lady." Ruby cringed.

"what about you huh?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby, "Little Ms. 'me and my girlfriend don't need to keep quiet, no one's home'."

"hence rule number 12," Blake chimed in, "always close your door, and make sure you're quiet."

"w-w-we weren't doing anything…" Ruby mumbled, completely red-faced.

"just shoving each other's tongues down each other's throat." Sun said, "and letting hands go to forbidden places, god it scared me to see that Feral look in Neo's eyes."

Ruby shuttered slightly, "let's not talk about that please." She pleaded.

"I agree." Weiss said, wincing slightly, "are those burgers ready yet?"

"almost," Yang said, looking at the skillet and flipping the burgers, "oh, Ruby, Pyrrha called, she said she needs your help tomorrow."

"wha-" Ruby started, falling out of her chair, "where's my schedule!" she shouted, running towards her room.

"S-schedule?" Weiss asked, looking at Yang, who rolled her eyes.

"the schedule that lets her know whether or not Arslan's going to be working out tomorrow."

Weiss giggled, "For someone who claims to hate Arslan, she seems to keep a very close eye on her."

"Yep, I bet they'll be going out by the end of two weeks." Yang said, flipping the patties onto a ready plate, "burgers are done!"

"we are not going to go out!" Ruby said, coming back into the kitchen with a piece of paper. "I just don't like her messing with my head!" she looked over the schedule, "Yes! She's not going to be there."

"totally gonna get married by next month," Sun said with a grin.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled.

"you guys suck." Ruby muttered as she started making a burger for herself, Sun quickly joined. "Not even ready for a relationship.' She muttered.

"no one's ready for a relationship." Weiss said, "They just come along, and I'm sure if you gave Arslan a chance, you two would really hit it off."

"yeah well…I won't see her for a few days so…don't hold your breath." Ruby muttered, not meeting Weiss' eyes.

"ah my sister, in love." Yang said dreamily, 'I remember when I was in love, me and Sage."

"that was lust Yang, not Love." Blake said, smiling as Sun started to absentmindedly stroke her hair with his tail.

"Oh right…then me and Flynt!"

same thing Yang." Ruby said.

"…me and Coco?"

"oh dear god that wasn't even a relationship." Sun complained, "that was just a four day fu-"

"-no need to finish that." Ruby said as she put together a burger for herself and Weiss, 'here ya go!" she said proudly, putting the plate in front of Weiss, "Eat up!"


End file.
